Fallen Justice, Silent Light
by Fallen Angel of the Light
Summary: This is the story with my friend Aquaria written in. It's pretty good. Read and Review. If you want to e-mail her then go to AngelofAquaria@hotmail.com
1. The Revelation

The Revalation  
A fanfic by: Fallen Angel of the Light  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it. I don't want to own it. Enjoy.  
  
  
"I knew that I shouldn't have eaten that pizza!" groaned Aquaria as she fell back on her bed. Lately she hadn't been able to understand herself. She had recently been eating huge amounts of food and yet never seemed to gain any weight. She was a petite, thirteen-year-old girl, who had luxurious black hair and stunning blue eyes, hence her name Aquaria.   
  
"Why do I suddenly need all of this food?" she asked allowed, "Puberty isn't suppose to be like this!"  
  
"Aquaria, could you run down to the Convenience Store and get me some milk?" came her mother's voice interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Fine!" she yelled out as she heaved herself off of the bed and out the door. When she went into the store she suddenly felt a wave of hunger roll over her. Taking a basket she went and got the milk that her mom had asked her to get. No sooner had the milk entered her basket than she was going through each of the three aisles grabbing anything edible. Into the basket went Pocky, milk candy, and for some strange reason prune juice. Hauling her full load up to the counter, she began to unload it for the young girl who was working the register. "Hi," said the girl unexpectedly, "I'm Yolei."  
  
"Hi I'm Aquaria," replied the small girl giving a small bow. As Yolei finished scanning the food, Aquaria heard her mumbling, "Boy, has she got a digimon at home or something?"  
  
"What was that?" asked Aquaria not catching everything.   
  
"Oh, nothing. Except, well, do you know what a digimon is?" stammered Yolei.  
  
"Isn't that a video game?" asked Aquaria in a confused tone.  
  
"Never mind," said Yolei, handing the three sacks to Aquaria, "Have a nice day."  
  
"Weird," mumbled Aquaria a moment later as she walked down while shoveling some Pocky into her mouth lazily. As she turned the final corner to her house she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was a crane game. Stopping to stare at it's shining lights and seductive music she shrugged her shoulders and plopped in some spare money. The machine gave an approving beep and a second later the game was on.  
  
Moving the control stick to the right, Aquaria zeroed in on a small watch that looked pretty. Moving easily she positioned the claw directly over the small watch and hit the "Grab" button. Slowly, with dramatic music playing, the claw dropped down to attempt to snatch the prize. As the claw began to close around the watch a small brightly colored plastic egg suddenly seemed to roll out of nowhere. She let out a startled, "Hey!" as the claw grasped the egg. Bringing it back to the exit chute the claw dropped it down the chute and returned to its limp position.   
  
Groaning at the loss of a cool watch, Aquaria bent down and grabbed the egg. Shoving it into her pocket she walked past the last few houses and then went into her house. Dropping the sack of milk on the table she went up the stairs to her room and threw the two remaining bags of food onto her bed. Flopping down again on it, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the small egg. With a puzzled look she twisted and the egg popped open. Out fell a bizarre little device. It was blue and was shaped like a square that had had the corners turned in. In the middle was a small LCD screen where some small red dots beeped. "I lost a watch for this piece of junk?" she half yelled and heaved it across the room. It hit her table with a small thud and came to rest on it. Getting to her feet, Aquaria went over to her computer, flicked it on and then punched onto her ISP. No sooner had she done this however, than her small prize that she had won suddenly began to shake and beep. Grumbling angrily, Aquaria grabbed it off the table and flipped it over to try and find a kill switch. Suddenly a flash of light engulfed the room and Aquaria felt a strange sensation as she was sucked into the vacuum created by the computer monitor.   



	2. The New One

The New One  
  
  
"Ouch, where the hell am I?" asked Aquaria aloud as she struggled to sit up.   
  
"I'm free! I'm free! I'm Free!" yelled out an excited high-pitched voice behind her. Turning she saw what was probably the weirdest creatures she had ever seen. It was a small monster. It looked like a cross between a lizard and a human. It had a long lizard like head, with big copper eyes, broad shoulders that narrowed down to its small, slightly oversized tummy. It stood on two muscular legs which was balanced by a long tail, and had two short arms that had clawed hands. It came up to her waist and was a rich purple color that reminded Aquaria of Yolei's hair.  
  
"What are you!" she yelled out, backing up from the strange creature.  
  
"I'm Gilamon, your digimon!" yelled out the lizard bobbing its head up and down in approval.   
  
"Digimon? Are you what Yolei was talking about?" asked Aquaria looking continuing to look at the creature.   
  
"Yep, I'm a digimon. But what's a Yolei?" asked Gilamon excitedly.   
  
"Never mind. Where am I?"  
  
"The Digital World. You have to know that. Your a digidestined after all!" screeched Gilamon.   
  
"Umm, I hate to point this out, but I'm not a digidestiny or whatever. I mean I'm just a kid."  
  
"If you weren't my particular digidestined then how could your crest have awoken me?" questioned Gilamon pointing to a small string around Aquaria's neck.   
  
"What?" asked Aquaria for the millionth time and pulled the string up. On it was a small dog tag and in the center a little peach rectangle. On it was a circle within a circle that were connected to each other with four small lines. Turning back to Gilamon she demanded, "Why do I have the crest of justice? And how do I know what that says anyways?"   
  
Before Gilamon could answer her there was a sudden roar. Looking over her shoulder she saw what appeared to be a huge white rat charging out of the forests, it's teeth glittering in the hazy sunlight.   
  
"What is that?" yelled Aquaria to Gilamon as the two turned to run.   
  
"That's Nezumon, and his mega fang attack is really mean!" yelled back Gilamon.  
  
"Well can't you fight it or something?" demanded Aquaria.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Gilamon turning around. Leaping up into the air he yelled out, "Hyper Drop Kick!"  
  
From mid-air he suddenly flew down and hit Nezumon with his slender foot in the face. In a crash of dust, Nezumon went tumbling through the path that it had been chasing them down a moment before. Getting up and shaking itself, Nezumon gave another roar and charged them again.   
  
"Now what?" demanded Aquaria as she and Gilamon began running. From nowhere they both heard a voice yell out, "Spiking Strike!"   
  
Looking up in the air they saw what appeared to be a mix of a human and a large bug.   
  
From up the path they heard a young man's voice yell out, "Get'em Stingmon!"  
  
Looking back they saw a young man dressed in the uniform of a prep school. As he skidded to a stop in front of them he turned and yelled out, "Hurry Davis we need Paieldramon!"   
  
"Let's go! Ready Exveemon?" yelled out a kid dressed like an American Bomber on acid to what appeared to be a very ugly blue dinosaur.   
  
"You got it!" growled the creature. There was a flash of light and Aquaria watched stunned as these two new monsters glowed and formed into one creature, whom she presumed was the Paieldramon that the other two had been talking about.   
  
"Who are you guys?" she yelled out as she ran over to them with Gilamon on her heels.   
  
"We'll talk later, let's go!" yelled the Bomber as he grabbed her arm, "Paieldramon is about to use his best attack, but he doesn't have great aim with it!"  
  
"I heard that!" yelled the creature before turning to face Nezumon. Taking extra careful aim he finished off Nezumon with his Desperado Blaster.  
  
"Who are you two?" asked Aquaria after the battle was finished.   
  
"We could ask you the same question," replied prep boy as he gently patted what appeared to be a head with a leaf on top of its head.   
  
"I'm Aquaria," she said sketching a small bow. Pointing next to her she said, "And this is Gilamon. I think that he's my digimon."  
  
"Put it there!" exclaimed Gilamon excitedly.   
  
"Hey there, I'm Davis!" exclaimed the Bomber with a smile, "And this is Demiveemon."  
  
"And I'm Ken," said prep boy with a small smile as he reached out and shook Gilamon's hand.   
  
"And I'm his faithful digimon, Leafmon!" exclaimed the head in his lap.  
  
"So what exactly am I doing here?" asked Aquaria as she absentmindedly stroking Gilamon's large purple head.   
  
"The only reason you could be here is if you're a digidestined," said Ken with a look of concern on his face, "And the only reason that a new digidestined would be summoned is if there's some new power on the horizon."  
  
"What? Where?" asked Davis as he looked frantically around. Ken and Aquaria laughed and smiled at each other as they watched Davis's stupidity.   
  
"So there are more than just you two?" asked Aquaria as she regained her composure.   
  
"Sure. There's Kari and Yolei and Cody and...oh yeah, T.B.," said Davis as he counted off his fingers.  
  
"He means T.K. Aquaria," said Ken with another small smile, "And we're not even the first group. There are six more that are called the original digidestined. T.K. and Kari were from that group too. We'll have to introduce you sometime."  
  
"You mean I'm not stuck here?" asked Aquaria as she suddenly realized that she wasn't going to be stuck there with two guys.   
  
"Of course not, you can leave anytime you want to," said Ken pointing over his shoulder to a small television, "That's the portal straight back to our world."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" exclaimed Aquaria and ran over to it.   
  
"Wait a minute," cautioned Ken, "That's an old style digivice. I think that we should have Izzy check it out."  
  
'Who's Izzy?" asked Aquaria.  
  
"Only the smartest guy in the entire universe other than Ken," shouted out Davis.   
  
"Come on then," said Aquaria as she instinctively touched the digivice to the portal and was promptly sucked in.  
  
"We better go after her," said Davis with a laugh.  
  



	3. The Meeting

The Meeting  
  
"Hey Ken, I got your e-mail," said Izzy as the three crashed back into the computer room.   
  
"Um...hi," stammered Aquaria as she laid eyes on Izzy and he laid eyes on her. He was instantly captured by her stunning blue eyes, and she couldn't help but love the boyish look in his face that was complemented by his tousled brown hair.   
  
"I take it that you're Aquaria," said Izzy as he reached out a hand to help her up. Taking it gratefully, she noticed just how easily her hand fit in his.   
  
"Um, yeah Izzy, we think that there's something you should see," said Ken, getting off the floor and then helping up Davis.   
  
"Hey wait a sec," exclaimed Aquaria, "Where's Gilamon?"  
  
"I'm down here," came the squeaky answer from the area around her ankles. It was a purple head that had a triangle on top between two upright ears. "But you can call me Unmon, Aquaria."  
  
"So Ken, what's the big thing that I just had to be here to see?" asked Izzy as Aquaria picked up Unmon.   
  
"Show him Aquaria," said Ken as he motioned with his hand. Slowly, Aquaria held up her new digivice.   
  
"Amazing," said Izzy as he examined it and then compared it to his own, which he had in his pocket. "Hers is an exact copy of our older model. But if she was called now then she should have a D3 like yours. I wonder what gives?"  
  
"Come Izzy, you have to have a theory," pleaded Davis as he checked his watch.   
  
"I'm thinking. You know what, it's getting late. We need to be getting home. Aquaria where do you live?" said Izzy as he flashed a smile.   
  
"Over about three train stops. I go to Seventeenth," replied Aquaria.   
  
"Oh, I live by there too. Mind if I go home with you?" stammered Izzy.  
  
"Hey Izzy..." began Davis but he suddenly caught a stiff elbow in the gut from Ken who motioned for him to shut up.   
  
"Well, we'll see you later Izzy, Aquaria. Give us a call when you know what's going on," said Ken and led Davis out of the room by the collar of his jacket. Giving each other smiles, Aquaria and Izzy left for her house.   
  
On the train ride home Izzy and Aquaria had a little small talk. Izzy found out that Aquaria was a guitar player, liked to play video games, and wanted to go over to America to be a Japanese teacher. Aquaria found out that Izzy loved computers, had helped to save the world who knows how many times, and wanted to be a computer engineer.   
  
While all this was happening, Unmon amused himself by blowing bubbles until he scared a little girl and Aquaria hissed at him to quit it.  
  
As they finally arrived back at Aquaria's house they exchanged clumsy good-byes. As Izzy was turning to go, Aquaria suddenly called out, "Izzy wait up."  
  
Turning he watched as Aquaria placed a small scrap of paper in his right hand while she balanced Unmon in the other. Giving him a wink she turned and ran into her apartment. Izzy stood there stunned for a second, and then slowly turned and walked out of the building. Reaching into his pocket, he checked to make sure he had enough money to get back to Eighth where he really lived and then finally gave into the temptation to read the paper. On it, Aquaria had scribbled her name and her phone number in a small heart.   
  
Izzy smiled and started heading back for the train station, whistling softly as he went.   



	4. A New Digitude

"Oh, man we're going to be late!" yelled out Aquaria as she barreled down the escalator. Dashing down the platform with Unmon cradled in her arms she dove and managed to stumble into the last compartment on the subway as the door closed a second later. Collapsing into an empty seat she took a deep breath and looked down at Unmon and said, "Man, I didn't know you could eat that much food!"   
  
"What about you?" asked Unmon, "You had third helpings too you know!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," said Aquaria as she gave a little giggle, "What do you think they want to do on a Saturday though?"   
  
"I don't know, you took the call," said Unmon, "Where are we suppose to get off again?"  
  
"Two more stops," said Aquaria as she settled into the seat and tried to look inconspicuous as a group of old ladies entered the nearly empty compartment. Two stops later, she and Unmon exited the train.   
  
"Hey Aquaria!" yelled out Izzy as she nearly walked right by him and Davis at the front.   
  
"Hey Izzy. Hey Davis," said Aquaria as she ran over to meet them, "So what's the big surprise?"  
  
"We're going on a picnic to celebrate the newest digidestined," said Izzy happily.  
  
"He means you," yelled out Davis and managed to get a few stares. Feeling his cheeks go red, he mumbled, "Come on, we're going to be leaving from Izzy's house."  
  
After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at Izzy's house. As they walked in, a beautiful voice called out, "Oh, Izzy, your back. Your friends are in your room."  
  
"Thanks mom," said Izzy as he led them to his room.   
  
"Oh, and Izzy," said his mom as she leaned her head out of the kitchen.   
  
"Yeah mom?" asked Izzy.  
  
"I have the stuff for your picnic, and I added extra rice balls for your friend Tentamon."  
  
"Thanks mom, and I'm sure that Tentamon will be thankful too," said Izzy as he took the big picnic basket from his mom. As they finally entered Izzy's room Aquaria was surprised to find a group of people waiting. Sitting on the bed were a boy in a white hat and a girl talking with what appeared to be a glove wearing cat and flying piglet. Next to them a boy that looked strikingly similar to Davis, except that that he had better hair, stood talking to a girl with red hair and a beautiful smile. Over by the small bookcase a smaller boy that looked to be about ten sat with a large book opened on his lap and a little head that looked like Unmon was perched on his shoulder. Over him, an older boy of about sixteen pointed out and said something as the boy nodded in understanding. Off by the window another boy with unruly blonde hair stared out the window, seemingly aloof from the others. Finally off on the computer was a girl with bright purple hair that seemed awfully familiar to Aquaria. As she turned around she realized that it was Yolei, the girl that she had met at the convenience store.   
  
"Hey I was right for once," said Yolei as she spotted Aquaria, "You really are one of us."  
  
"Hey everyone, I want you to meet Aquaria and her digimon Unmon" said Izzy as everybody turned to stare at him, "Aquaria, that's T.K. and Kari."  
  
"Hi," said T.K. and Kari together as they gave little waves.  
  
"And next to them are Tai and Sora. Tai was the original leader of the digidestined."  
  
"Don't remind us," said Sora with a laugh as she flashed a smile to Tai to show that she was joking.   
  
"That blonde guy who looks like he has a rod sticking into his back over there is Matt. He's an up and coming musician."   
  
"Don't listen to a word he says, me and my band are going to be the biggest thing since sushi on a stick," said Matt as he rolled his eyes at Izzy.  
  
"I think I went to one of your concerts," said Aquaria.  
  
"And over there with the book in his lap is Cody, and his digimon, Oopamon. And that tall guy with the glasses and the long hair is Joe."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," said Cody solemnly as he inclined his head towards Aquaria.  
  
"So you're the one that Izzy was telling us about," said Joe as he pushed up his glasses on his small nose.   
  
(Author's gripe: Why the hell does everybody in anime have to have small noses? Really what would be so hard about having a large nose? Really! Although that would explain the lack of Jewish people in anime. Anyways, back to the story!)  
  
"And I guess you already know Yolei," said Izzy.  
  
"Don't forget Poramon," said the small head in Yolei's lap that was flapping in the air.  
  
"So that's everyone," said Izzy as he thought for a second, "Hey wait a minute, where's Ken?"  
  
"He sent us an e-mail. He said that he would meet us later because he had to run errands for his mom," said Yolei, whom Aquaria noticed got a strange gleam when she said his name.  
  
"Come on I'm starved," declared Davis. "Digiport Open!"  
  
Everyone held out their digivices and Aquaria followed suit. Once again, Aquaria felt the strange pull on her body and with everybody else got pulled into the digital world.  
  
Once again Aquaria landed on her butt but this time it was because Unmon had just digivolved to Gilamon in her arms.   
  
"Oh yeah, we should have mentioned that," said Izzy as he helped her up, "Digimon automatically digivolve from their in-training level to their rookie level when they pass through the Digiport. Kind of like a free fill-up."  
  
"Thanks for the warning," said Aquaria with just a hint of sarcasm tracing her voice. As they hurried up to catch the others they heard a group of voices coming up behind them. Turning around, Izzy barely managed to get his hands up as Tentamon smashed into him.   
  
"Izzy!"  
  
"Tentamon!"  
  
"Um, who's she?" said Tentamon as he pointed an arm at Aquaria.   
  
"Tentamon, this is Aquaria. She's totally prodigious!" said Izzy as Aquaria felt herself blush slightly.   
  
"Hi, I'm Tentamon," said Tentamon as he extended a hand to Aquaria and then to Gilamon as each shook his hand.   
  
"Where's all the other digimon?" asked Izzy.  
  
"They're probably with the others now."   
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Aquaria and sprinted off in the direction of the others.   
  
"Wait for me!" yelled out Izzy happily as he sprinted after her.   
  
After a little bit of racing, they found the others and their digimon. Aquaria was introduced to them and they settled down for lunch. As they were just getting into the macaroni salad that Yolei had brought Ken and Wormmon came around the corner with Mimi and Palomon. More introductions were made and then everybody began to dig in. As they ate and talked, Aquaria noticed that some of them were obviously more than friends. Everybody except for Davis noticed and accepted the fact that T.K. and Kari had something special together. To Aquaria, it also seemed that Tai and Sora had something, as well as Matt and Mimi. What she didn't know though, was that everybody, even Davis for once, noticed how Izzy and Aquaria were already close to each other. They sat next together at lunch, so close to one another that Joe asked if there was two of them or if he was just having double vision, which resulted in another smart remark from Gomamon. Suddenly, just as they were going onto dessert, a loud screech echoed through the trees.   
  
Bursting into the digidestined's little meadow came a trio of Darktyranomon. Everybody screamed and began to run away when a huge blue and green Venus Fly Trap popped out of the ground.  
  
"Somebody call a gardener!" yelled out Davis.  
  
"Forget that Davis, that's Venusmon, a plant type digimon with a dangerous Acid Vine," yelled out Veemon.  
  
As if that wasn't enough, a Phantomon with a group of Bakumon appeared out of the ground behind them.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve!" yelled out Tai.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!" yelled out Agumon.   
  
"Come on Gabumon, let's get'em!" yelled out Matt.  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon!" yelled out Gabumon.  
  
"Hey, leave some for us!" yelled out Sora.   
  
"Yeah!" yelled out the others.   
  
In a flash of light, all the others digivolved to their Champion form, except for Gilamon.   
  
"How'd you guys do that?" asked Aquaria to Izzy as Kabutarimon took off.  
  
"Our digivice's allow them to transform into the next level. I have some diagrams on my computer that I can show you when we get back," said Izzy.  
  
As the children watched the digimon began to fight the invaders. Greymon, Kabutarimon, and Ikkakumon took on the three Darktyranomon, while Birdramon, Togemon, Angemon, and Gatomon took on Venusmon. Over to their left, Stingmon, Exveemon, Aquillamon, and Ankylomon tried their hand against Phantomon and his gang.   
  
"Acid Vine!" screeched Venusmon and knocked aside its attackers.   
  
"Togemon, do it!" yelled out Mimi to the left of Aquaria.   
  
Aquaria watched in utter silence as Togemon suddenly began to glow. Togemon's tall cactus body peeled away and standing in the center was a beautiful pixie.   
  
"Flower Cannon!" yelled out the pixie as she shot a beam of green light out of a flower that had appeared on her hands.  
  
"What's that!" yelled out Aquaria to Mimi.  
  
"That's Lilymon, she's the ultimate form of Togemon," said Mimi.  
  
"Can you do that Gilamon?" asked Aquaria in amazement.   
  
"If I can learn how to digivolve," said Gilamon.  
  
"Aquaria look out!" yelled out Kari.  
  
Aquaria turned around and screamed in terror as Phantomon came flying towards her with his scythe outstretched.   
  
"Aquaria!" yelled out Gilamon and knocked her out of the way. Suddenly Aquaria's digivice began to glow, and she instinctively yelled out, "Gilamon, Digivolve!"  
  
"Gilamon...digivolve to...Dracomon!" yelled out Gilamon.  
  
Gilamon's small thin frame glowed gold as it grew and enlarged itself. In place of Gilamon now, a large dragon like digimon. It stood on two muscular, lizard-like legs and had long arms that bared powerful muscles. Its entire body was covered in silver armor and large tubes and wires connected from its neck to its shoulders and from the back its knees to its ankles. On each forearm it had a gun barrel in place and its eyes glowed a deep green color in its large head.   
  
"I am Dracomon, a champion level dragon-type digimon. You don't want to get in the way of my Dragon's Inferno Attack!" said Dracomon in a robotic sounding voice.  
  
"No matter, Shadow Scythe!" howled Phantomon. In a blurring movement, Dracomon had stopped the incoming attack and had hurtled it over towards a Darktyranomon that was overpowering Ikkakumon. Raising its arms towards Phantomon, Dracomon yelled out, "Dragon's Inferno!"   
  
From each gun barrel a blast of fire burst out, combined into a wall of flames, and smashed into Phantomon, sending him spiraling away into the forest. Turning, Dracomon said, "Lilymon, let's combine our attacks and finish Venusmon."  
  
"I'm all for it," said Lilymon, "Flower Cannon!"  
  
"Dragon's Inferno!" yelled out Dracomon. This time though, instead of producing a wall of fire, Dracomon controlled his attack so that each one spiraled around Lilymon's attack, amplifying it. The force of their blasts were enough, and Venusmon too was sent flying.   
  
"Great work!" yelled out Aquaria and Mimi together, as both burst into giggles. Behind them, the rest of the digimon managed to fight off the attackers. As the last of their attackers fled, the digimon returned to their rookie forms.   
  
"Cool trick Gilamon," said Aquaria as she gave her lizard friend a hug.  
  
"Thanks Aquaria," said Gilamon.  
  
"Wow Aquaria, I don't think we've ever had a digimon that was able to digivolve that fast," said Tai.  
  
"Yeah, you two should be really proud," said Kari with a smile, "That shows good teamwork."  
  
"That's all great, but what about our cake," moaned Davis as he clutched his stomach, "It got smashed to pieces."  
  
"Yeah," said Veemon as he imitated Davis.  
  
"Come on everybody, I think we have some apple pie at my house," said Ken as he picked up Wormmon.   
  



	5. Questions without Answers

"All right," said everybody and followed Ken to the digiport. Sure enough, Ken's mother had a delicious apple pie for them, although they had to sneak pieces under their shirt for all the digimon. Finally though, they finished and everyone relaxed in Ken's room with satisfied smiles on their faces.   
  
"Is it always that exciting in the digital world?" asked Aquaria as she played with Unmon.  
  
"That's what I'm worried about," said Ken as the others turned to face him.  
  
"What do you mean," asked Matt.  
  
"Well, the first time you digidestined were called it was because there were all those evil digimon running around taking over the place right. And then when Davis, Yolei, and Cody got summoned along with T.K. and Kari, it was because I was out there running amock as the digimon emperor and trashing the place. So now then, why would Aquaria get summoned? And what's more, she's been given a digivice instead of a D3 and a tag and crest. Even the older digidestined don't have those anymore. We need to figure out why."  
  
"You mean this," said Aquaria as she pulled out her tag and crest.   
  
"Yep, that's definitely a crest. Looks like the crest of justice to me," said T.K. who sitting next to Aquaria.   
  
"I have a theory," said Izzy as he sat next to Aquaria in deep thought.  
  
"Oh great, another theory," groaned Tai melodramatically as Sora put a comforting arm around his waist.   
  
"Let's hear it," said Joe.  
  
"Well, my theory is that Aquaria was suppose to come with the rest of us five years ago. However like Kari she wasn't at the summer camp at the same time. I think that the reason that Jenai didn't bother telling us about Aquaria was that he realized that either we didn't need her help at the moment, or that perhaps he was hiding her existence to guard some sort of power that she has. We know that the crest of Light gave Kari some really strong powers and perhaps that is the same for Aquaria."  
  
"Wait a minute," said Aquaria, "Kari has magical powers or something."  
  
"Sort of," said Kari as she turned to face Aquaria, "Once when we were fighting Machindramon, one of his minions had enslaved some digimon. I was weak and sick, but I couldn't let those poor digimon suffer. Somehow the crest of Light gave me the power to break free their chains. And then when we were confronted by Machindramon, my powers allowed Agumon to get energy to mega digivolve and destroy him."  
  
"Whoa, I can do that too?" asked Aquaria.  
  
"Maybe," said Cody in his whispery voice, "But maybe you should hold off on any plans to become a magician for a moment."  
  
Everyone stood there stunned for a second at Cody's wit and then burst out laughing.   
  
"Maybe Cody," said Aquaria as she smiled at him.  
  
"We need to get in contact with Jenai," said T.K., "He's the only one with the information we need about Aquaria. I have a feeling that the attack by those evil digimon and her arrival are more than just freak coincidences."   
  
"Yeah, but until then, I can protect her," said Unmon, bouncing up a down excitedly.   
  
"Everyone, I hate to say it, but I have to get going," said Mimi as she stood up, "My parents are going to wonder where I am."  
  
"Yeah, we need to get back home too," said Tai as he motioned for Kari, "Mom is cooking something new tonight and Dad's not going to let us escape from being the guinea pigs."  
  
"Well, see ya later," said Mimi as she gave everybody one last wave and hooked Palomon under her arm, "Digiport open!"  
  
Mimi disappeared into the digiport. Matt suddenly jumped off the bed and said, "I've got to leave for a gig."  
  
"But Matt, the club is on the other side of town, how are you going to get there," asked T.K.  
  
Pulling out his digivice Matt said, "Behold the powers of the digiport. Gabumon, ready?"  
  
"Yep," said Gabumon, "Thanks for the pie Ken."  
  
Ken gave an embarrassed smile as the two left.   
  
"Why do I have the feeling he's going to be late for his gig," muttered T.K. jokingly to Kari.   
  
"The rest of you should probably get going," said Ken as he caught a glance at his clock, "It's almost sun down. Your parent's are going to be wondering where you are."  
  
"Your right, as usual," said Joe as he picked up Gomamon.   
  
"See ya later Ken," said Davis.  
  
"Thanks for the food," said Aquaria.  
  
"Bye," said the rest as they filed neatly out of his room.  
  
"What are you worried about Ken?" asked Wormmon as he curled up next to Ken on his bed.  
  
"Well, Wormmon, I'm worried about Aquaria," admitted Ken.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, remember when I was the Digimon Emperor? The first time Davis and the others came, I sent a dark ring to spy on them."  
  
"Yes, so, why are you bringing up bad memories."  
  
"Well, when the ring focused on Kari, it was well, fuzzy on parts of her."  
  
"Maybe the lens was fogged up."  
  
"No Wormmon, because it showed up fine on the others. It was like she was incomplete in the digital world. I've always kept that a secret but the other day when we met Aquaria for the first time, I noticed the same thing. Aquaria was fuzzy in parts too."  
  
"What does it mean, Ken. Do you need glasses?"   
  
"I don't know Wormmon, but something tells me that it wasn't an accident that Aquaria was called.   
  
"Well, let's not worry about it for now. You have homework."  
  
"Yeah," said Ken with a laugh, "I guess your right."  



	6. Aquaria and Izzy sitting in a tree...

(Author's note: This next chapter has been rated PG-13. Don't worry, It'll all be over soon...)  
  
Meanwhile, Izzy and Aquaria were catching a train back to her house. She already knew that he lived on the other side of the city, but she didn't care. She liked their rides home together. As they got to her house, Aquaria invited Izzy in to hang out. As they entered the house, Aquaria yelled out, "I'm home."  
  
Not getting a reply she walked into the kitchen and put Unmon down on the table where he bounced over and started eating a pear. Looking on the refrigerator she saw a note from her mom that said:   
  
"Aquaria, went out to dinner to celebrate Dad's promotion. We'll be home by twelve. There's food in the fridge. Love, Mom"  
  
"So fancy on staying for dinner?" asked Aquaria as she showed Izzy the note.  
  
"Sure, what are we having," said Izzy with a smile.  
  
Staring into the fridge, she said, "Well, we have rice, rice, or martini olives. What'll it be?"  
  
"Well as inviting as that sounds, I've got a better idea," said Izzy. Picking up the phone he punched in a few numbers. After a few seconds he said, "Hey Sammy, what's up? Yeah, it's me Izzy. Ok, I'll stop by tomorrow and check it out. Can you send me over a medium with cheese? No not my house, just a second,"  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Aquaria.  
  
"Ordering a pizza," said Izzy calmly, "Do you want something other than cheese?"  
  
"Well, no, but how are you going to have money to pay for it," asked Aquaria stunned.  
  
"Oh, Sammy owns the place. I'm his company's quote unquote tech support and he pays me in unlimited pizza. What's your address?"   
  
Aquaria gave him the address, which Izzy gave to Sammy. After he hung up, Aquaria said, "Want watch some TV?"  
  
"Sure, maybe they'll be something good on."   
  
"Come on, Unmon want to watch?"  
  
"No, I'm tired," said Unmon with a yawn, as he hopped off the table and into Aquaria's room, "Can you wake me when the pizza gets here."  
  
"Sure," said Aquaria with a smile as she settled onto the couch with Izzy. They started channel surfing and finally stopped on a romance movie from America called, "Sleepless in Seattle."  
  
As they began to watch, Izzy felt Aquaria slip her hand into his. He kind of stiffened up at this for a second but then relaxed as he smiled at her. Slowly she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, not wanting to stay in the moment forever. As she raised her head, she saw that Izzy was looking at her with a smile. Slowly, she closed her eyes and raised her head towards her. His own face came down and they kissed softly. It was an exploring kiss. There lips touched, gently probing each other, seeing if this was indeed what the other wanted. Slowly, as if on cue, their mouths opened as each slid their tongue into each others mouth. They gently explored each other, feeling the passion explode in each other, never wanting the moment to be other.   
  
As they continued to kiss, Aquaria's hands began to roam on Izzy's body under his shirt. Her hands gently traced over his pectoral muscles and then down to his stomach where she was plesantly surprised to find a firm six-pack.   
  
Meanwhile, Izzy slowly grasped Aquaria's thighs and lifted her onto his lap. They continued to make out, her hands running through his hair as his hands grasped her around the waist to keep her from falling. Izzy was almost startled though, when one of her hands left his hair and grasped one of his wrists. Lifting it slowly, she led it towards her breast.   
  
Just as his hand was about to grasp it, the buzzer suddenly screeched, interrupting them.   
  
"Damn it," muttered Aquaria and Izzy together, as Aquaria slowly got off Izzy's lap. Izzy stood up and walked over to the door. Peeking through the peep hole, he saw Sammy standing there with a pizza. Opening the door, he said, "Thanks Sammy, but next time, think you could run a bit late?"   
  
"Hey Izzy, I just deliver. Next time you tell me that you're going to be at your girl's house, I'll come late, all right?"  
  
"Whatever Sammy. Thanks though," said Izzy as he waved good-bye to him. Closing the door, he and Aquaria were about to get it back on, when Unmon hopped out of Aquaria's room and said, "All right, pizza!"  
  
"So much for time alone," whispered Izzy to Aquaria who gave a giggle.   
  
They ate the pizza, and by the time they finished it was nearly nine o'clock.   
  
"Aquaria, I hate to say it, but I've gotta go," my mom's going to be sweating blood. I don't usually come home this late unless it's for an emergency."  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you later then," said Aquaria.  
She walked him to the door in awkward silence as Izzy pulled on his shoes.   
  
"Night Izzy," said Aquaria as she prepared to say close the door.  
  
"One thing first," said Izzy as he stopped her from closing the door with his foot. Reaching behind it, he pulled her out onto the walkway and kissed her. They held the kiss for a second and then Izzy finally pulled away and said, "Night Aquaria."  
  
No sooner had she closed the door than Aquaria screamed "YES!!!!!!!!!"  



	7. Light and Justice found

(O.K. the PG-13 part is over. Sorry if I traumatized you)  
  
^Justice, where are you^ called out the Light.   
  
^Light, You have come^ called Justice.  
  
^I have searched for you, yet you were not easily found^ said Light.  
  
^I grew weary and slept, I grew thirsty and I drank^" said Justice.  
  
^Where is Fallen^ asked Light.  
  
^He is coming, I know it^ said Justice.   
  
^Silence is descending upon both worlds^ said Light.  
  
^I have sensed it, it was what awakened me^ said Justice.   
  
^We must meet, we need to fuse^ said Light.  
  
^We have already met though, did you not sense it^ asked Justice.  
  
^"I thought I did, but I fooled myself into thinking it was too good to be true^ said Light.  
  
^We must, Light, for your power is becoming too strong, you are losing your control^ said Justice.  
  
^I know, I have not been able to hold myself together in the second world easily. It is taking too much energy^ said Light.  
  
^We must meet^ said Justice.  
  
^We must meet^ said Light.  
  
^We will meet, soon^ said Justice.  
  
On opposite sides of the city, Aquaria and Kari awoke with a scream.   
  
  



	8. Digi-armor Energize

"Hello," said Aquaria as she picked up the telephone.  
  
"Aquaria, this is Tai, get to the digital world now!" yelled Tai, "All hell is breaking loose and we need everybody there. Get a move on!"   
  
Tai abruptly slammed down the phone, and Aquaria stood shocked. Turning, she ran into her room and yelled out to Unmon, "Unmon, let's get going!"   
  
"Alright, I was wondering when we would get to go back!" said Unmon.   
  
"Digiport Open!" yelled out Aquaria and flew into the digi world.   
  
"Come on Gilamon," said Aquaria as they hit the ground. Holding out her digivice, she said, "They're over this way."  
  
Running through the thick trees they broke through into a clearing and saw the new digidestined: Davis, Yolei, Kari, Cody, and T.K., being surrounded by their own digimon. Each of them had digivolved into champion and were slowly advancing towards them.   
  
"Hey, that's not right," said Aquaria. Turning to Gilamon she said, "Let's do this!"  
  
"Gilamon, digivolve to, Dracomon."   
  
"Don't," yelled out Kari as she spotted them, "This meadow will take control of them if you step out here. You have to armor digivolve!"  
  
"What's that?" screamed out Aquaria.   
  
"Take this!" said Cody as he hurled a large purple and blue digi-egg towards her. She caught it and stared at it questioningly. It had her crest on it and had what appeared to be the hilt of a sword in it.   
  
"Dracomon, go back to rookie form," said T.K.  
  
Dracomon obeyed and a second later he was standing there in anticipation.   
  
"Well here goes nothing," said Aquaria, "Digi-armor energize!"  
  
A light exploded from the digi-egg and engulfed Gilamon.  
  
"Gilamon, Armor-digivolve to Argonomon, the knight of Justice!" called out Gilamon. In place of Gilamon now stood Argonomon. He stood ten feet tall and was clothed in ancient Greek armor. Around his waist was a short broadsword, which he withdrew from its scabbard.   
  
"Argonomon, maybe if you knock them out of the meadow the spell will break," said Aquaria.  
  
"Right Aquaria," said Argonomon as he charged the group. Exveemon was the closest and as Argonomon closed in on them he turned around to attack him.  
  
"Try again," said Argonomon as he easily sidestepped the attack and brought the hilt of his sword up against Exveemon's chin. As Exveemon stumbled, Argonomon quickly grabbed his horn, turned, and hurled him out of the meadow. As Exveemon hit the tree line, he transformed back into Veemon. Hitting the ground, he yelled out, "Davis I need the digi-egg of courage.   
  
"Right, Digi-armor Energize!" yelled out Davis.   
  
A second later, Flamedramon burst out onto the meadow and began to grapple with Ankylomon. Meanwhile, Argonomon had roughly grabbed Angemon's shoulder, and now the two were locked in a vicious duel: Angemon's angel staff versus Argonomon's short sword.   
  
"Flamedramon, look out," yelled Yolei as Aquillamon leaped to attack him from behind. Before anybody could react, Argonomon yelled out, "Double Team!"  
  
Argonomon's body suddenly split in two, and each half grew into a full Argonomon. One of the Argonomon continued to battle with Angemon, while the second one leaped and crashed into Aquillamon. The two went tumbling out of the meadow, followed by Flamedramon, who had managed to grab Ankylomon and was forcibly dragging him out of the area. As Argonomon finished rolling he disappeared and the others realized that it was only a quick copy.   
  
(Fallen Angel Definition/FAD Quick Copy: A copy of a digimon that is temporary and formed by the temporary duplication of a digimon's data on RAM. It generally can hold its shape only for a short while and with only limited attack power, although stronger digimon can hold it for days at a time. Caution must be used when fighting a digimon with this power.)  
  
"Let's go," said Armadillomon to Hawkmon after they had digivolved back.  
  
"Digi-armor...energize!" yelled out Cody and Yolei together.   
  
The two quickly digivolved to Shurimon and Digmon, and rushed out to help with Gatomon and Angemon. Shurimon tried his hand with Gatomon, although Gatomon's quick reactions were easily a match for Shurimon's equally quick speed. However, when Gatomon tried to use her Cat's Eye Hypnosis on Shurimon he reflected it using his stars. As Gatomon swayed from the hypnosis, Shurimon picked her up by the scruff of her neck and carried her out of the forest.  
  
Meanwhile, Digmon tried to help Argonomon out by hitting Angemon with his Rock-Cracking from behind. As Angemon stumbled from the fissure, Argonomon gave him a swift kick that sent him up into the air. Digmon fired his gold rush attack, and the drills sent Angemon into the forest.   
  
"Thanks, Argonomon and Digmon, but did you guys have to be so rough," asked Patomon as he got up.   
  
"Sorry," said Argonomon rubbing the back of his helmeted head sheepishly.   
  
"You guys are all right!" yelled out Aquaria as she bounded out into the meadow.  
  
"Thanks for the save, but where are the others?" asked T.K. as he looked around.  
  
"The others?" asked Aquaria.  
  
"Yeah, Joe, Izzy, Matt, and Sora were with us here. Then something that seemed like a tornado came and sucked us away from them," explained Cody.  
  
"Then let's go," said Aquaria as she pulled out her digivice, "My digivice can get a fix on their location."  
  
"Yeah, ours can too," whispered Kari as she showed Aquaria her own pink one.   
  
"Oh," said Aquaria. Suddenly she felt somebody grab her by the waist and lift her up. It was Argonomon as he placed her on his shoulder. Looking over, she saw that Veemon had changed to Raidramon, Hawkmon had gone to Halsemon, Patamon had digivolved to Pegasusmon, and Gatomon had transformed into Nefertimon. Everyone hopped on his or her digimon and they quickly were off. Aquaria grasped onto Argonomon's helmet and held on tightly.   
  
"You comfortable Aquaria?" asked Argonomon.  
  
"Just keep your eyes forward," said Aquaria as she ducked down to avoid a branch.   
  
"Sorry," said Argonomon.   



	9. Enter Reddracomon

"I see them," yelled out T.K. who was up in the air riding Pegasusmon.   
  
"What's going on," called up Cody.  
  
"They and their digimon are surrounded by fire," screamed back T.K. "We need to help them.  
  
As the group burst into the clearing they saw that T.K. was right.   
  
"Digmon, try dumping dirt on the fire. Maybe we can smother it," suggested Cody.  
  
"Yeah, we can help too," said Davis as Raidramon began to dig like a dog and spread the fresh dirt over the fire.  
  
"T.K., Kari," yelled out Aquaria, "Try flying in and lifting them out of there.  
  
"Good idea," said Kari as she urged Nefarimon to fly down. After a few minutes, the fire was out and everybody was safe. Everyone had digivolved back to rookie and they now sat around talking.  
  
"What happened?" asked Davis.  
  
"This strange new digimon appeared. It called itself Pyromon. It was too strong," said Sora.  
  
"Yeah, I couldn't defeat it after I digivolved to Garudamon," said Biyomon, "It seemed unstoppable."  
  
"I even took a shot at it as Metalgarurumon, I couldn't keep up," said Tsunomon as he balanced in Matt's arms.   
  
"Great, we now have an all-powerful digimon running around trying to roast the digital world," moaned Yolei.   
  
"We might need to combine forces again," said Tai as he appeared behind them with Agumon.   
  
"Tai, when did you get here?" asked Kari.  
  
"Right after I called Aquaria. It took us awhile to find you though," said Tai.  
  
"What do you think we should do. I don't think our digimon can survive DNA digivolving to Omnimon. Besides that could be overkill," said Tai.  
  
"How about if we just all rush him at once," suggested Davis, "Like in soccer, just rush the goalie."  
  
"Great idea Davis, but this goalie happens to be able to shoot fireballs," said Joe scathingly.  
  
"Oh yeah," said Davis.   
  
"Izzy, we could really use a theory about now," said Tai.  
  
"I'm thinking, but I need more time," said Izzy as he stood deep in thought.   
  
"I don't think you're going to be having much of that came a deep and raspy voice from the woods. Bursting in was what Aquaria guessed was Pyromon. He stood a good fifteen feet tall, standing taller than anything else did in the immediate area. It was shaped in the general form of a human, but was completely on fire. Its mouth was cavernous and in its two large eyes glowed a combination of malevolence and pain.   
  
"Gilamon, do it!" yelled out Aquaria.  
  
"Gilamon, digivolve to...Dracomon."  
  
"You too," said Davis.  
  
"Veemon...digivolve to...Exveemon."  
  
"Wait for us," said Ken as he ran up.  
  
"Wormmon...digivolve to...Stingmon."  
  
"Exveemon...Stingmon.... DNA digivolve to...Paieldramon!"  
  
"Desperado Blaster!" yelled out Paieldramon as he attacked.   
  
"Ha," said Pyromon, as he remained unfazed by the attack.  
  
"Dragon's inferno!" yelled out Dracomon. His attack too was ineffective though.   
  
"We need some more firepower," said Yolei.  
  
"Hawkmon...digivolve to...Aquillamon!"  
  
"Ready Yolei," said Kari.  
  
"Aquillamon...Gatomon...DNA digivolve to ...Silphymon!"  
  
"Cody let's give them a hand!" said T.K.  
  
"Right," said Cody.  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to....Ankylomon!"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!"  
  
"Ankylomon...Angemon...DNA digivolve to...Shakuamon!"  
  
"Everybody together," said Paieldramon.   
  
"Desperado Blaster!'   
  
"Dragon's inferno!"  
  
"Static Force!"  
  
"Chakita Bomb!"  
  
"Is that the best you got?" asked Pyromon as he refused to even flinch. "Let me show you some true power, Fire Ring!"  
  
"From Pyromon's hands a Ring of Fire exploded and smashed into Paieldramon and Silphymon. In agony the two flew into the air and digivolved back to rookie.   
  
"Hey, try picking on someone your own type!" yelled out Tai. Then in a whisper he growled, "Agumon do it!"  
"Agumon Warp digivolve to...Wargreymon!" cried Agumon.  
  
"Terraforce!" yelled out Wargreymon.   
  
"Ring of Fire!" yelled out Pyromon as the blasts crashed into one another, canceling them out.   
  
Before Wargreymon could recover, Pyromon had jumped over to him and yelled out, "Soul Drain!"  
  
"Wargreymon!" yelled out Tai. Wargreymon tried to escape but could not free himself from Pyromon's vice-like grip.   
  
"No," moaned Wargreymon as he digivolved back to Koromon.   
  
"Ha, I also have your attack powers now!" said Pyromon as he prepared to attack Shakuamon and Dracomon.  
  
"That's not right," whispered Aquaria, "It isn't fair that he can go around just destroying digimon like that."  
  
"Why do you want to destroy this world?" demanded Dracomon.   
  
"It is my destiny. I am all powerful," said Pyromon as he flew to attack the remaining two digimon.  
  
"Chakita Bomb!" yelled out Shakuamon but it was too late. Pyromon had grasped Shakuamon in his grip in preparation for the Soul Drain.  
  
"No!" yelled out Dracomon as he attacked Pyromon. The two went into a brutal fight. Dracomon used every kick and punch that he could think of but Pyromon managed to dodge them all. Then he attacked Dracomon with his own attacks, doing damage with every strike.   
  
"Stop it," yelled out Aquaria as tears streamed down her face.   
  
"You can't do that!" yelled out Izzy.   
  
"Silence human! Do not tell me what I can and cannot do!" roared Pyromon as he fired a blast at Izzy.  
  
Izzy tried to cover himself up but he still got a full dose of Pyromon's power.   
  
"Izzy no!" yelled out Aquaria. She ran over to where Izzy had crashed landed. His clothes were singed and he was managing to breath heavily. Joe ran over as well and said, "Look out, Aquaria. I'm the closest to a doctor we have. Gomamon we need you to give us cover!"  
  
"Right. Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Izzy, I'll get him for you," said Aquaria as tears stained her face as she grasped his hand, "I promise you!"  
  
From under her shirt her crest of Justice began to glow.  
  
"Aquaria," groaned Dracomon as he struggled to survive the assault by Pyromon.  
  
"Dracomon!" yelled out Aquaria. From under her shirt the crest exploded into a bright purple light that engulfed both her and her digivice.  
  
"I feel the power!" yelled out Dracomon.  
  
"Dracomon...Digivolve to..."  
  
Here Dracomon's armor exploded away from him as his skin glowed golden. As if a puzzle was being constructed, red scales appeared as his body enlarged and was wrapped by a kimono. Around his head thee was a golden halo of energy that consisted of many small energy balls.  
  
"Reddracomon!"  
  
"What is that?" yelled out Pyromon as he temporarily stopped his attack.  
  
"I am Reddracomon the ultimate form of Dracomon!" declared Reddracomon. Reddracomon was, and their was no other word for it, completely cool. He stood as a large Eastern style Dragon clothed in a samurai kimono. His whole body rippled with muscles under his red scales and each of his hands had three large fingers.   
  
"Ha, you think you can just digivolve and everything will instantly go away," sneered Pyromon as he set himself to attack, "Your mega level digimon could not defeat me, what makes you think that you can stop me."  
  
"I have justice on my side," said Reddracomon simply as he set himself to fight.  
  
"Justice is overrated," said Pyromon, "Ring of Fire!"  
  
As the attack zeroed in on Reddracomon, he didn't even flinch. A split second before the attack hit him, he yelled out, "Soul Roar!"   
  
Reddracomon released a full on scream which translated into huge ripples through the air as it blew threw the attack and the surrounding forest.  
  
"Way to go Reddracomon!" yelled out Aquaria savagely as she watched them with the others.  
  
"Wow, Reddracomon is way strong," commented Koromon.  
  
"It might be because Aquaria still has her crest with her," suggested T.K., "Or it could be that Gilamon is like Patamon in that they are both as strong as Mega level digimon in their Ultimate forms."  
  
"Pyromon, you have been found guilty of trying to destroy the peace of the digital world. What do you have to say in your defense?" said Reddracomon.  
  
"I am the strongest digimon in the entire digital world. Therefore it is my right to be ruler over all I see," replied Pyromon cockily.  
  
"That's what you think," said Reddracomon. Putting his hands out in front of him, he gathered in energy. It formed into a small blue ball, roughly the size of a softball.   
  
"Dragon Explosion!" yelled out Reddracomon as he hurled the energy ball at Pyromon. The small ball of energy flew towards Pyromon who stood completely transfixed at the sight of such a small attack coming from such a large digimon.  
  
"Do you really think that will stop me?" asked Pyromon as he opened itself up to it. The small ball smashed into Pyromon and detonated with a force that nobody realized it had. Screeching in agony, Pyromon's body was lifted up into the air and exploded.  
  
"I got that shrinking feeling," said Reddracomon as he watched the explosion die away. His body glowed again and then he digivolved back to Unmon.   



End file.
